


First Time for Everything

by snowpuppies



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, First Time, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuppies/pseuds/snowpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn has a question for Anya. Anya may not know the answer, but she knows where to find it! Takes place in S7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [Willow Kat](http://willow-kat.livejournal.com/).

Dawn cautiously entered the study, checking for inhabitants; Anya was in the corner, moving and re-moving the few books Giles had managed to salvage from the Watcher’s archives and his personal collection. She carefully shut and locked the door.

She paused, chewing her lip in indecision. “Whatcha doin?”

Anya turned, noticing Dawn for the first time. Her brow was furrowed in concentration.

“I’m re-arranging these demon files by the species’ average penis length.” She turned back to place another book on the shelf. “The N’Glokken have two penises, one in the traditional place between the legs and another, smaller penis behind the left ear. I’m not sure how they should be catalogued. In N’Glokken/humanoid couplings, of course, only one penis is used, but traditional N’Glokken mating requires the use of both. Should I add the lengths together or rely solely on the larger of the two?”

“Er…” Dawn fought to keep from smiling. “Add them together?” She shrugged. “Every little bit helps.”

Anya beamed. “Right you are, little girl.”

Dawn scowled and leaned against the shelving unit. “I’m not a little girl, Anya.” She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip out. “I’m sixteen, you know.”

Anya smiled again. “Of course.”

There was something truly creepy about the way Anya smiled sometimes.

Anya had turned back to her filing. Dawn sighed heavily and sat down in the only chair not piled with books. The varnish was peeling; she picked at it with her thumbnail.

“So…you’ve had lots of sex, right?”

Anya continued shelving. “Yes. Lots and lots of sex. A _thousand_ years worth of sex.” She stopped and looked at Dawn with a puzzled expression. “Why do you ask? Do you need pointers? Or perhaps a recommendation?”

Dawn blinked. “Uh, no. I just wondered…well…have you ever had sex…with a woman?”

It was Anya’s turn to blink. “No, I’ve never had sex with a woman. I’m terribly fond of the penis in all its varying lengths and diameters, you see, although reasonable facsimiles are available at your local adult bookstore. You’ll have to ask Buffy to purchase one, though—you have to be at least eighteen years of age to enter a store.”

Dawn squeaked, her eyes widening. “No thanks. I’m totally _not_ in need of a…a…facsimile. I’ll just…let you get back to your filing.” She backed away quickly and turned to unlock the door.

“Why do you ask?”

Dawn froze, hand on the doorknob.

“Do you _want_ to have sex?”

“No. Just…curious. Wondered what it was like.”

“I don’t know why you’re asking me, really, when we’ve got a perfectly good, card-carrying lesbian living in the house.” Anya was turning back to her filing when she thought to add, “She doesn’t actually have a card for being a lesbian. I’ve already asked.”

“O-kay.” Dawn rolled her eyes, then shrugged. “I just asked you because you’re always cool about sex and stuff.”

Anya brightened and replied, “Thank you. I do enjoy it, very much. But if you’re interested in woman on woman intercourse, I would suggest talking to Willow.” Lips pursed, she muttered, “_If_ you can manage to pry Kennedy away from her, that is.”

“Ok. I’ll think about it.” Finally managing to unlock the door, Dawn made a hasty exit.

 

***

 

“Kennedy, I’m sorry, but really, I’m not interested.” Willow straightened her duvet, fluffing the pillows and putting them into place. Really, with all the sleeping bags and blankets and pillows strewn over the floor, making the bed was a moot point, but she had made her bed every morning since she was six, so she saw no reason to break the habit now.

She sighed when she felt Kennedy’s hands on her waist.

“Really, Willow, there are just so many girls in this house… I thought we could,” Leaning forward, Kennedy whispered directly into Willow’s ear, “…_share_, so there would be more room.”

Kennedy’s husky tone, meant to be arousing, or so Willow supposed, really grated on her nerves. Stifling a groan, she peeled the unwanted hands from her body and began straightening all the books and knickknacks that had been knocked askew by some of the more boisterous girls.

“Kennedy, I don’t want to sleep with you. I don’t want to date you. And really, I don’t see us as being friends, either. I mean, apart from the gay thing and the hoping-to-avert-the-end-of-the-world thing, we really don’t have anything in common, and I have bigger things to worry about right now than whether or not my girlfriend has a tongue ring, o-or even if I _have_ a girlfriend, so, really, I just think you should go because you and me? _So_ not going to happen.”

Kennedy’s reply was cut off by a knock at the door.

 

***

 

Anya stared at Tolgoth: The Slime Behind the Demon, lost in thought.

She’d never had sex with a woman.

She knew everything there was to know about sex. She knew how to make a man whimper and plead and beg for release. She knew at least one fool-proof trick to get relatively blood-less and mostly pleasurable sex from over four hundred different types of demons. She knew how to make virtually any penis sit up and do the cha-cha, but she didn’t know a thing about women! She wouldn’t even know where to start! What if she needed to know? What if Xander were ever kidnapped by a species of man-hating, woman-sex loving demons and she was forced to use her lean and agile body to seduce the secrets of his whereabouts from the demon queen?

Anya needed to have sex, with a woman. As soon as possible.

Fortunately, she knew exactly where to go.

 

***

 

“I want to have sex.”

Willow stared at the figure in the doorway, brows knitted together. “Uh…excuse me?”

Anya put on her brightest, most winning smile and entered the room. “I’d like to have sex. With you.” She made an open fist with her right hand and, shrugging, made another fist with her left and began banging them together. Illustrations always helped. “I’d like for you and I to have sex together.”

“You…sex…with me. Sex…with me…you…” Willow shook her head in disbelief. “Why?”

Anya half-shrugged. “You’re a lesbian.” She resumed banging her fists together. The logistics of such a maneuver didn’t make a whole lot of sense, but the idea was exciting, nevertheless.

Kennedy snarled. “You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

Willow blinked. Obviously, she’d stepped into an inter-dimensional wormhole without realizing.

“You…sleep with women. I’m a woman. I’d like you to sleep with me. Please.”

Willow couldn’t imagine what had gotten into Anya. “Anya, just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I sleep with any woman that asks me. There have to be feelings a-a-and compatibility and, a-and then there’s the lusty stuff…and even if you—”

Anya pouted. “Don’t you find me attractive?”

Kennedy fell back onto the bed in frustration. “You can’t tell me you’re actually going to listen to this.”

Willow groaned. “Hey! This is none of your business, Kennedy, so back off. I’m _not_ your girlfriend and just because you’re the only other lesbian in this house doesn’t mean I’m going to sleep with you! And you’re messing up the bed, get off!”

Anya turned to address Kennedy, who was rolling her eyes. “She’s right, you know. I’m not a lesbian and I’m perfectly willing to sleep with Willow. Now, back to _me_,” Anya twisted back to face Willow. “Surely you find me at least…_reasonably_ attractive. Right?”

“Anya, I…well…you’re very pretty.”

She looked at Kennedy. “See? I’m much prettier than you, too. If Willow’s going to sleep with anyone, it’ll obviously be me.”

Beaming, she took a step towards Willow. “Thank you. You’ve very pretty, too. I think that you’re a very nice witch and…I’d very much like to see your boobs.”

Willow sighed. “You’re just…curious, right? I mean—”

“You’re not _actually_ thinking about sleeping with her!?” Kennedy interrupted, moving to physically stand between Anya and Willow.

“For your information, Miss Bossy Mc…Bossy Pants, yes, I am thinking about it.” She stormed around Kennedy to stand next to Anya. “In fact, I’m done thinking. Because I’ve thought about it and I’m going to have sex with Anya!”

Anya beamed. “Oh, goodie! Should I take my clothes off now?”

Kennedy stomped away, glaring daggers.

Willow jumped when the door slammed shut and began to hyperventilate – what had she done?

 

***

 

Willow’s mind was blank. In her entire life, she didn’t think her mind had ever been this empty of thought. What on earth was she doing?

Anya was confused when Willow continued to stand there with such a strange look on her face. Was this some kind of pre-sex lesbian ritual? Was this considered foreplay? If so, she could clearly understand why she’d never been tempted by gay sex before. She decided to move things along.

“Should I take off my clothes, now?”

Willow’s brain began to short-circuit. “Er…yeah. Clothes would be good.” She had to snap out of this.

Standing taller, she decided to grab the bull’s balls—metaphorically speaking—and just go for it. She’d said she would sleep with Anya, and she would. She could do this. Just because she’d never had a one-night stand didn’t mean she couldn’t, and if _anyone_ could manage to have casual sex with her ex-fiancé’s best friend who happened to be a woman, it was Anya. And if Anya could do it, so could she. And speaking of Anya, Anya was…naked…and really _hot_.

“Wow.”

“Thank you!” Anya grinned. “That’s the first thing Xander said when he saw me naked, too. What a coincidence.”

Willow grimaced. “Anya, I’d really appreciate it if you’d lay off the Xander-y mentions while I’m trying to get my, you know, groove on. Kinda cools things down, if you know what I mean.”

“Of course. I understand perfectly. Did I ever tell you about the time I saw Buffy naked? You see, Xan—I mean, this person I was with had stopped—”

“Anya! Maybe you shouldn’t mention Buffy, or Dawn, or Faith or GILES or…basically anyone I know. Just…calm down, ok?” She moved to unmake the bed, neatly folding the duvet at the foot. She was going to have sex with Anya. Right.

“You see, it’s just that I’m…a little nervous. I’ve…never had sex with a woman.”

Willow glanced up at Anya, who was _still_ naked. “No?”

Anya sat down on the edge of the bed and crossed her legs, her right ankle gently bobbing up and down with nerves. “Surprising, I know. I’ve just always been a big fan of the penis, so…” Twisting around on the bed to face Willow, she had a thought, “Do you have any phallus-shaped toys? Are penile substitutes common in lesbian sex?”

Willow blinked. “Sometimes. I—I think it depends on the couple.” She’d never been with anyone quite so…blunt. In a way, it was a little reassuring; at least there would be no pretense.

“So do you? Have any toys, I mean?”

Willow fought down her blush. “A few.”

“Good. I very much look forward to that portion of our evening. Should I undress you now?” Anya crawled to the middle of the bed.

Willow climbed on as well; when in Rome…

“Sure.”

 

***

 

Anya had initially been very nervous. She knew from Xander’s numerous complaints that when she got nervous, she often began to speak inappropriately, usually about sex or sex-related topics. And undressing Willow was definitely nerve-wracking, as she was unsure where and how she would be allowed to touch.

As a result, she’d quite possibly begun to talk too much.

Surprisingly, Willow hadn’t reached for a gag, which Xander had favored in situations like this, but a long silk scarf that she tied over Anya’s eyes.

It was completely freeing.

She sighed as Willow began to caress her arms and neck, fingers skating between her breasts to trace designs on her abdomen. Willow’s hands were much softer than Xander’s. Of course, Xander did a lot of carpentry, and wood working made for many calluses. She’d always thought that calluses were sexy and felt good against her skin, but Willow’s smooth, teasing touches felt almost like silk against her body.

She clenched her fists in the sheets; it was very arousing.

Small, sure fingers began to play Anya’s body with considerable finesse, skimming the edges of her breasts, tracing the lines of her hipbones and gliding up her thighs…. When those fingers finally slid into the wetness between her legs, she cried out, ripping the blindfold from her eyes and pulling Willow’s mouth to her own for a wet, desperate kiss.

Tara McClay had been a _very_ lucky girl.

 

***

 

“That was amazing, especially in light of the fact that our parts don’t properly interlock.”

Willow laughed; it felt good.

“Thanks…I think.”

“I definitely think I’ll stick with penises, of course, but lesbian sex is surprisingly…pleasant.”

“I like to think so.”

For several moments, the room was enveloped in a comfortable, almost cozy, silence. Willow didn’t ever remember being this relaxed in Anya’s presence.

Sighing, she gathered the sheets around her chest and turned on her side, facing Anya. “I…I miss Tara.”

Anya pulled the sheets up a bit higher. “I miss Xander. I mean, it’s not like he’s _dead_ or anything, it’s just…he’s not _my_ Xander any more.” She turned to face Willow. “I mean, there are so many things that I’m not allowed to _do_ anymore, so many things I’m not allowed to _know_. I can’t kiss him good-bye in the mornings or hello in the evenings, I can’t ask whether his embarrassing rash has cleared up or help him use wax to remove unsightly back hair…I can’t even pack his lunch for work every day—that’s Andrew’s job now! _Andrew_!”

Willow slid an arm under Anya’s neck, wrapping the other around her bare back and pulling her close.

Anya sighed heavily; Willow began combing her fingers through dark hair.

“I miss waking up with Tara. I miss…not being able to find one of my sweaters because she borrowed it.” She sniffed into Anya’s hair, whispering, “I miss her smell on the sheets.”

After a moment, Anya’s arms wrapped around her waist.

“It sucks.”

Giving Anya a final squeeze, Willow rolled onto her back, one arm still around Anya’s shoulders.

“Yeah.”

“You’re very good, you know. I’m glad Tara got to have plenty of great sex before she died.”

Willow laughed out loud; it was the first time she’d been able to laugh while thinking of Tara since she’d been killed.

“Thanks, Anya. I needed that.”

Moments passed; Willow stared at the ceiling. Anya snuggled into her shoulder, taking Willow’s free hand and linking their fingers together.

“So, in all those years as a Vengeance Demon, you never _once_ had sex with a woman?”

 

***

 

Anya found Dawn in the kitchen, working on the translation of a manuscript filled with tiny drawings of farm animals. Buffy was at the refrigerator, hunting for sandwich condiments.

Anya strolled into the kitchen and hopped onto the table in front of Dawn.

“Lesbian sex can be very satisfying. Oral sex, in particular, can be especially good, as women tend to know women’s bodies better than their male counterparts. And with the use of appropriate penile-substitute stimulation, you’ll find gay sex to be pleasantly enjoyable.” Smiling brightly now that her duty was done for the day, Anya flounced off to see if Xander needed help with his wax.

Dawn cringed as a Buffy-shaped shadow loomed over her book.

“What exactly what _that_ about?”

Carefully arranging her face into a bored expression, Dawn shrugged. “I have _no_ idea.”

 

 

  
_Fin_

 

Originally archived [here](http://snowpuppies.livejournal.com/122802.html).

 

**NEW!** Read the [Writer's Commentary](http://snowpuppies.livejournal.com/223220.html) on _First Time for Everything_.


End file.
